wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cervantes de Leon
Cervantes de Leon is a pirate captain who seeks the power of Soul Edge. He commands the Adrian, a colossal pirate ship he uses to sail the seas in order to gather souls and treasures. Power & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Nirvana's Round - 5 second cooldown *'Active': Cervantes fires a shot from his pistol sword, dealing 135 base physical damage. This advanced technique applies all on -hit effects. Pirate's Rum - 18 second cooldown *'Active': Cervantes takes out a glass of rum and drinks it, healing him for 395 health. This value increases depending on the special attack stat. Aether - 5 second cooldown *'Active': Cervantes knocks his opponent into the air and throws his swords into the air, dealing 152 base physical damage. Cervantes then jumps to catch the swords and descends, pulling enemies down. Those hit during the fall will be dealt 75 base phsyical damage, while the one caught in the swords will be dealt 150 base physical damage. Cannon Barrage - 110 second cooldown *'Active': Cervantes signals the Adrian to fire cannonballs upon a target area for up to 7 seconds. 25 cannonballs will drop over the damage, each dealing 165 base special damage in splash damage and 200 base physical damage if they directly hit. All enemies inside this range are slowed by 20% during the duration of the technique. Power of Souls - Inate *'Passive': Cervantes gains 4 attack and special attack, 3 defense and special defense, 2 speed, and 1% life steal and defense penetration for each enemy he is facing. Soul's Bullet: - 9 second cooldown *'Passive': Nirvana's Round deals an additional 10 base special damage. *'Active': Cervantes fires a soul-charged bullet, dealing 145 base physical damage and 100 base special damage. Those hit will be knocked away and stunned if impact is made with anything. If the opponent is defeated with this move, Cervantes will gain 10 attack, 10 special attack, 5% life steal, and 5% spell vamp. Soul's Desire - 20 second cooldown *'Passive': Soul Edge's desire for souls increases Cervantes' attack and speed by 5. *'Active': Soul Edge increases Cervantes' attack and speed by an additional 5. In addition, Cervantes gains 7 special attack and 5% life steal and spell vamp. Dread Charge - 15 second cooldown *'Active': Cervantes' blades are engulfed in flames and darkness. All basic techniques and bullets will now deal an additional 50 base special damage, and 25 base physcial damage. This effect lasts until Cervantes is knocked aside or is caught in a combo. This effect can stack. Dread Slash - 5 second cooldown *'Active': Cervantes performs a powerful slash that deals 115 base physical damage. Those hit will be knocked away, depending on the direction Cervantes performed the move. The cooldown is reduced to 0 if Dread Charge is active. Soul Drain - 30 second cooldown *'Passive': Cervantes gains 2% spell vamp and life steal. *'Active': Cervantes stabs his next opponent and pulls out the blade, dealing 135 base physical damage. Cervantes is healed by 75% of the damage dealt. Item Layout *Mercury's Treads *Warmog's Armor *Atma's Impaler *Wriggler's Lanturn *The Bloodthirster *Banshee's Veil Category:Villians